


If You Mean It

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Oneshot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Party Games, Public Display of Affection, Sleeping Together, Teasing, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa likes to jokingly flirt with Iwaizumi, especially when the others are around, but it starts to take a toll on their friendship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	If You Mean It

There were a few things that were on Tooru’s mind when starting his junior year of college. One being that his schedule was absolutely abysmal with early morning classes every other day contrasted with late afternoon ones on the others. The others were more… personal, to say the least. The second most important thing that was constantly on his mind was the fact that Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were  _ all _ living together in the same apartment off campus but for  _ some _ reason they didn’t invite him. While he could speculate the meaning of this, instead, he pestered Iwaizumi, time and time again. Much to his dismay, he never seemed to receive a serious answer. 

“You’d be a shitty roommate,” Iwaizumi had told him, mentioning it after the fact. Tooru still couldn’t believe that they had chosen a random  _ freshman _ from a reddit advertisement over him, especially since he had just so happened to go to the same highschool as they had. It was certainly awkward, to say the least. Maybe this  _ was _ his serious answer, though. Despite not explaining  _ why _ he’d be a shitty roommate, it was a somewhat valid assumption to make. Even though they didn’t want to room with him, his friends  _ did _ like having him around.

Regardless of being formally included on the housing contract, Tooru more or less  _ did _ live there, especially during afternoons when he had his morning classes. The kitchen table provided a space more quiet than his dorm, but allowed him to talk more than the library would. And best of all, it meant he got to chat with his friends after classes. 

Tooru was bored again. He had come over to Iwaizumi’s apartment after classes to have a space to do his homework again, but looking at all of the papers before him, he had sifted through all the ones that were due the next day. Since everything else was due later in the week, he had absolutely no motivation to work on it. He rummaged through his bag and found a box of pocky that he was saving for a snack for later, but suddenly got a brilliant idea. 

“Iwa-chan,” said Tooru in his sing-songy voice. The pocky stick was positioned in the corner of his mouth between his teeth, rocking slightly in a teasy way. “Pocky challenge.” He added in a wink at the end to seal the deal. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to eat food out of your mouth, that’s gross, Assikawa,” said Iwaizumi, looking back down at his phone. Tooru, dejected, took the pocky out of his mouth as one might a cigarette and used it to gesture as he spoke.

“Gross? There’s nothing about me that’s gross, you’re so rude to me,” whined Tooru, earning a raised eyebrow from Iwaizumi. “And anyways, I’ve only stuck my mouth on this side of the stick, the other side is still  _ clean _ .” 

“Do I really need to answer you on that?” teased Iwaizumi. Tooru pushed his lips together and sighed, in an effort to let Iwaizumi know  _ just _ how offended he was with that statement. Whether it worked or not, he didn’t really get a reaction, causing himself to become slightly irked. “Besides, if we don’t break the stick then I’ll get your spit in my mouth.” 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you’re assuming that you’ll actually win? Pathetic.” Tooru knew Iwaizumi too well to know that he wouldn’t stand down on this type of challenge. 

“I’ll show you pathetic,” said Iwaizumi, putting his phone down to come over to where Tooru was sitting at the kitchen table. Tooru put the end of the pocky stick back in his mouth and grinned as Iwaizumi pulled up a chair. “There’s no way you’re going to keep the stick intact.”

“Now, now, it’s not good to project your own insecurities, Iwa-chan,” said Tooru, trying to rile up his friend a bit. He liked seeing Iwaizumi’s cheeks heat up when he got embarrassed.

“Sounds like what someone who’s deflecting would say,” said Iwaizumi. Tooru chuckled. 

“Deflecting? Now, that’s certainly a-”

“Just shut up and let me prove you wrong,” said Iwaizumi, grabbing onto the pocky stick to settle it. He bit onto the end of the stick, and instead of looking away embarrassed to the side with his eyes, he stared  _ directly _ at Tooru, causing him to suddenly feel a bit nervous. Yes, that’s right, nervous. Because his friend had an intimidating gaze, obviously. 

This was stupid. Of course, in it’s entirety, it was mostly a ploy to see Iwaizumi embarrassed again, and because Tooru liked doing stupid things like this. But sometimes doing stupid things was fun, and therefore, he didn’t need to justify it. What he  _ did _ need to justify was how his own heart beat had suddenly started getting louder in his chest. He  _ could _ attribute it to his competitive spirit and overwhelming need to prove Iwaizumi wrong, but…..

Was that a slight smile on Iwaizumi’s face? As they got closer, each one nibbling more on the stick, it became harder and harder to tell based just on his eyes. There was definitely  _ some _ emotion going on, but what exactly it was, Tooru couldn’t quite tell. 

Suddenly, the two of them froze, positioned inches apart as the sound of the door opening broke their concentration. Tooru  _ almost _ snapped the pocky stick right then and there, but had to hold as still as he possibly could to make sure he wouldn’t. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi, you left the door unlocked again-”

Kindaichi froze in his place when he saw the scene before him, albeit from a different angle than the other two were in. 

“Holy shit! I’m sorry, I was uh, just leaving, I’ll uh…. I’m going upstairs now!” Kindaichi grabbed his bag and in a panic, almost tripped over the first stair as he scrambled up to his room. The sudden implication of why he ran off caused Tooru to panic and accidentally pull away, thus sealing his loss at the game, and preventing the game itself from “completing”. 

“Now who’s the loser,” said Iwaizumi, eating the rest of the stick that he had won from Tooru. He felt a certain mischievousness peppering his mood. On one hand, Tooru felt the sudden onset of embarrassment of Kindaichi walking in on them looking like they were kissing, but on the other hand, his need to tease Iwaizumi was too strong. 

“I thought my spit was gross, yet you ate the end of the stick that I broke off,” said Tooru, narrowing his eyes as he smirked. “I’m certainly not the one who lost here, if you think about it?”

“Uhg, shut up already, Loserkawa,” said Iwaizumi as he rolled his eyes. “I better go off and clear things up with Kindaichi before he gets the wrong idea.” Tooru grabbed Iwaizumi by the wrist as he stood up, his long fingers lingering.

“I mean, do you  _ have  _ to? It’s kind of funny if you think about it,” said Tooru, feeling his cheeks heat up. “The joke of us dating. Because seriously, why would I date you, I’m way out of your league haha.”

“...You seriously think  _ you’re _ the one that’s out of  _ my _ league?” deadpanned Iwaizumi, taking his wrist back so he could cross his arms. “I mean, you do have a long streak of being wrong about things….”

“Are you suggesting that you’ve somehow managed to make it  _ into _ my league with me? Because otherwise you’d be implying that you’re somehow above me, which, in itself, is laughable,” boasted Tooru. He could see Iwaizumi obviously getting irritated with him judging on how his cheeks had reddened a considerable amount. 

“Then laugh.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped at Iwaizumi’s sudden rudeness.   
“Iwa-chan that’s mean~!”

“Oh? So it isn’t mean that you just called me beneath you?”

“But I’m just teasing, though. When you say it, it feels serious,” Tooru said, pouting softly. “You’re not actually mad, are you?” Iwaizumi looked at him blankly with his resting serious face. Damn, it  _ was _ intimidating. 

“What would you do if I said yes.”

Tooru took a deep breath before responding with as stupid of an answer as he could think. 

“Cry?”

“Then yes, I’m actually mad.”

“You’re just saying this because you want to see me cry,” said Tooru, biting his lip teasingly. He made the crying motion with his hands by his face as he kept a smug smirk on. “Not going to happen.”

“Shut up, Trashykawa, whatever weird implications you’re adding to this didn’t exist before you thought of them.”

“Oh?” mused Tooru. “What kind of  _ weird implications? _ ”

“Uhg, you’re the worst,” said Iwaizumi, getting up off the kitchen chair to go back to sitting on the couch. Tooru rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I try,” muttered Tooru under his breath. He felt oddly satisfied with the little encounter they just had, and especially how Kindaichi had reacted like he walked in on them. It would be fun, though, him and Iwaizumi as a couple. Especially since Iwaizumi always got flustered and embarrassed every time the two of them did coupley things. “I have more pocky, do you want some?”

“Are you going to make me eat it out of your mouth?”

“Oh  _ Iwa-chan _ , do you want to~?” 

“No.”

It was the expected response, but part of Tooru hoped he was ready for a round two. 

“Fine,” sighed Tooru, taking some of the sticks out of the box before tossing it to Iwaizumi. He looked down at the rest of his homework as he nibbled on the end of a stick. He shrugged. Might as well try to be productive and actually finish this. 

It only took him 15 minutes of staring at the project proposal he didn’t want to read before turning around back to bother Iwaizumi. 

“What should we have for dinner?” he asked, twirling his pencil around in his hand. “I had warm up ramen last night so we should at least have something different.”

“Bold of you to assume that your dinner choices last night have any impact on what I’m eating today,” muttered Iwaizumi. “First off, it’s 4:30 how are you already thinking about dinner?”

“I was just bringing it up, especially if one of us is going to cook, I want some ideas-”

“That brings me to my second comment, did you just invite yourself over for dinner again?” asked Iwaizumi. Tooru ran a hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t think I had to be formally invited, given that I spend enough time here after school to practically live here.”  
“Squatters Rights, I suppose,” muttered Iwaizumi under his breath. “Maybe we should make you pay rent. 

“Hey, you’re the one that didn’t want to room with me.”

The moment those words left his mouth, he realized that he completely changed the tone of the conversation. It was a bit of a touchy subject, Tooru could gather, based on how Iwaizumi seemed to get slightly frustrated every time he brought it up. Truth be told, he was insatiably curious about  _ why _ , to the point where he had to hold back bothering him about it all the time. But sometimes it just slipped out like this. 

He didn’t get a response this time. Tooru looked down awkwardly back at his homework, which seemed a  _ lot _ more appealing to do now that he had made things awkward between him and Iwaizumi again. There were some blurred boundaries between their friendship, but asking about the rooming thing was obviously a sore spot. He made a mental note not to ask about it again.

The tenseness between them was short lived as usual, and soon they were back to their normal banter back and forth, with Tooru showing up after classes unannounced. A few weeks later, he started staying late on school nights, to the point where he’d crash downstairs on the couch every time the apartment residents didn’t feel like taking him home. This led to him bringing an overnight bag with a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and his own towel too to keep in case he wanted to take a shower. 

Occasionally, when the coursework was light, they’d have a movie night, to which of course Tooru was always invited, he practically lived there. As he  _ practically _ lived there, he was not immune to doing small things to help out around the place sometimes.

“Fine, I’ll make the popcorn,” said Tooru, getting up out of his seat. “His seat” wasn’t  _ just _ the seat he was sitting in, it was  _ the _ “Oikawa seat”. Every time he was over at the apartment, unless he was at the kitchen table, or up in Iwaizumi’s room, he could be found in the left corner of the loveseat with his laptop, playing video games on the tv, or just chatting with everyone else in the room. So it was to his utter displeasure when he came back with the popcorn only to find that his spot was occupied. By none other than Iwaizumi, too, who  _ knew _ that this was his favorite seat. 

“Scoot over, I need some room,” whined Tooru, standing obnoxiously in front of Iwaizumi so he couldn’t see the screen. Iwaizumi combated by just looking around Tooru, which then changed to the two of them shifting back and forty to try to prevent the other one from having their way. “You’re in my spot.”

“You forfeited your spot when you got up,” said Iwaizumi, smugly. He gestured over at the side where Matsukawa and Kindaichi were sitting. “There’s an open seat on the other couch. You know, the one that seats three people? Or, on the off chance that you’re going to be a decent person, you could try sitting next to me. Not that you have the common sense to notice, but the rest of this couch  _ is _ open. I’d make a joke about you sitting on the floor with the blankets and pillows with Kunimi and Kindaichi, but that’s just a lost cause.”

“Well, I guess I’m just going to have to take my seat back,” said Tooru, handing off one of the bowls of popcorn to Kindaichi before deciding to obnoxiously sit on Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Dude get  _ off _ ,” said Iwaizumi, giving him a bit of a shove, trying to push him onto the open side of the couch. 

“You took my seat, I’m just taking it back,” said Tooru, clinging onto Iwaizumi to keep himself on. 

“Oh my god, it’s not  _ your  _ seat, it’s-”

“Can you guys stop fucking flirting for five minutes? Some of us are trying to watch the movie,” said Matsukawa.

“We’re not flirting, Shittykawa just can’t help himself,” said Iwaizumi. 

“Just, scoot over or something, or let him sit on your lap, you know how he is,” said Hanamaki. 

“No way, I’m not giving in,” said Iwaizumi, crossing his arms. “And besides,  _ this is the worst fucking angle to view the television are you fucking serious just pick another seat _ .” 

“Then why don’t you move-”

“Shut! Up!” 

A pillow was thrown at the two of them, causing them to both remain silent before readjusting their positions. Tooru, now mostly off Iwaizumi’s lap, reached down and grabbed the bowl of popcorn he’d placed on the floor and sat it down in his lap, smirking because this meant that Iwaizumi would have to reach over to grab some.

And it worked, Tooru felt himself getting more and more proud of himself for his shenanigans every time that Iwaizumi had bumped into him to grab more popcorn. That was, until the bowl was empty. He looked over and decided that he could either not be a lazy dumbass and get up to put the bowl away, or he could leave it to be a problem for Iwaizumi the next morning by reaching way over to the left to place it on the little table where textbooks and other random items were stacked. He characteristically decided to do the latter, awkwardly trying to reach over Iwaizumi as he placed it. 

Quick enough for him to not notice it, Iwaizumi had moved his hands onto his sides and given him a little squeeze, causing him to first flinch, then laugh, then lose his balance and fall onto Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan I’m ticklish how could you,” whispered Tooru as not to disturb everyone else watching the movie. 

“You’ve been super obnoxious for the past half an hour. I needed to give you some payback,” said Iwaizumi. “You left yourself wide open.”

“Uhg, you’re the worst,” whined Tooru. He then proceeded to  _ not _ get up. 

The thought of “who would make the first move” was on his mind for no more than a second, but it appealed to him so much he had to go through with it. It was a game, in a sense. He could get up now, sit back down, and pretend this never happened. Or, he could see how long it would take for Iwaizumi to straight up push him off. 

But as the seconds turned into  _ minutes _ , he realized, maybe Iwaizumi  _ wasn’t _ going to push him off. 

Was it weird to have been lying on top of him for this long? Surely if it was weird, Iwaizumi would have kicked him off by now. Judging by his steady breathing that Tooru could feel with their bodies pressed up together, he didn’t  _ seem _ to mind this...

“No, don’t get off, it’s so cold in here,” said Iwaizumi, his hand brushing up against Tooru’s back to pull him down. “Our space heater broke a few days ago, and with the sliding door right over there it’s super cold.”

“Fine,” said Tooru, shifting around a little bit. “Can we get into a more comfortable position then?”

“Sure,” said Iwaizumi. Tooru scooted himself around so that he was essentially the little spoon in their little arrangement, pressing Iwaizumi between the back of the couch and himself. “Oh my god, your ass is so flat I can feel your bones poking through.”

“My ass is  _ not _ flat, you just can’t appreciate it,” snapped Tooru, grabbing one of Iwaizumi’s hands and setting it on his butt. “I have  _ cake _ whether you admit it or not.”

“If this is cake then I’m going to fucking starve.”

“If I pretend they don’t exist do you think they’ll stop?” asked Matsukawa. Hanamaki just shrugged and ate another handful of popcorn. 

“Since you cannot appreciate true beauty in its natural form, may I propose a trade?” asked Tooru, trying to wriggle his way around to be the big spoon. “That way my apparently flat ass doesn’t distract you?”

“Whatever perverted connotation you’re implying has no affect on me if I ignore it,” said Iwaizumi, earning him a sly wink from Tooru that  _ unfortunately _ he didn’t get to see. 

“Are you guys seriously spooning on the couch?” asked Kunimi. 

“Do  _ you  _ care?” interjected Iwaizumi, shifting slightly, but Tooru wrapped his arms around him a bit tighter, securing their position. He wasn’t ready to let go of him that soon. 

“Just ignore them, they’re just trying to get a rise out of us,” said Hanamaki.

“Weren’t you berating me earlier for talking during the movie? You’ve lived long enough to become the very thing you sought to destroy,” mused Tooru. 

“Do you ever think before you speak?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan, I craft out every phrase specifically for you.”

“Specifically to torture me…”

The two of them were mostly silent for the rest of the movie, save for Tooru whispering stupid jokes into Iwaizumi’s ear every time he wanted to make fun of what was happening, causing a little bit of a reaction out of his friend. By the time the movie was over, though, he was practically falling asleep. 

“Alright, it’s getting late,” said Matsukawa, looking over at the clock. “Kunimi, do you need a ride back to your dorm?”

“I guess,” he said as if it was a pain to be asked about it. 

“Oikawa, how about you?” 

“It’s only midnight, and my classes tomorrow are in the afternoon anyways,” he said, holding onto Iwaizumi tighter. “I’ll get Iwa-chan to take me home. And besides, I want to see the next one in the series.”

“If you see it now, it ruins the idea of us having a movie night,” said Hanamaki. Tooru clicked his tongue. 

“I’ll just watch it again-”

“I feel like we’re intruding on something,” Tooru could hear Kindaichi whisper to Kunimi and Matsukawa. The corner of his mouth turned up at the implications. Oh, those spicy implications.

“Whatever, I guess,” said Hanamaki.

“I’ll drive him home later,” said Iwaizumi. “To spare you the trouble.”

“You better do it, if he wakes me up for  _ that _ I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear him.”

“I’m sitting  _ right here _ you don’t need to refer to me in third person!” Tooru exclaimed, a bit exasperated. But the three of them were out the door without another word. 

Maybe he  _ should _ have gone home…. He could barely keep his eyes open during the movie to actively pay attention to what was happening, or maybe it was because Iwaizumi was so close. Either way, he was constantly dozing off, only to be woken up any time Iwaizumi made any sort of slight movement. By the time the credits had rolled, he was almost passed out on the couch. Good thing tomorrow was one of his afternoon class days. Well, by the time on the clock,  _ technically _ he had classes  _ today _ , but he wasn’t going to argue that in his head. 

“I’m so tired,” yawned Tooru, grasping onto Iwaizumi to hold him closer as if he were a giant teddy bear. “I could fall asleep right here and I wouldn’t care.”

“You’re telling me,” said Iwaizumi, not making any effort to budge. “I really don’t feel like driving you home, especially since it’s snowing out.”

“We could just stay here,” suggested Tooru, watching as the monitor on the TV faded to black after the credits rolled. 

“It’s kind of cold though,” grumbled Iwaizumi. For a second, Tooru thought he was going to get up. He certainly didn’t want that. 

“There’s a blanket crumpled on the ground over here,” said Tooru, reaching over as carefully as he could as to not disturb Iwaizumi. One wrong move and he’d definitely find the whole position uncomfortable and leave. Tooru wanted him to stay. He’d never outwardly admit it, but he liked curling up close with Iwaizumi together on the couch. It made his heart beat faster in his chest every few moments he registered what was happening. 

“Uhg, I keep telling Kindaichi to fold shit up when he’s done with it….” muttered Iwaizumi under his breath as Tooru draped the blanket around the two of them.

They’d slept together in the same bed many times before, but never as  _ close _ as this before, and Tooru was  _ all for it _ . It just felt right being as close as this, like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together to form a picture. And this picture was with his friend. 

The next morning, Tooru was awoken by Iwaizumi’s stupid fucking alarm blaring from his cellphone at 10 am. He glared and rubbed his eyes as Iwaizumi started to get up to turn it off. 

“Ahh, come back,” said Tooru, grabbing at the air and missing as Iwaizumi got up off the couch. “Iwa-chan~ I’m cold~!”

“Then put a sweater on,” grumbled Iwaizumi, turning the obnoxious alarm off. “I have to shower and get ready for class, not all of us start at two in the afternoon.”

“Aw, you have my schedule memorized,” said Tooru, grabbing onto the blanket to savor the warmth that was left over. Iwaizumi tossed a pillow off the floor over at Tooru who sat up to catch it. 

“It’s not too hard when you’re over whenever you  _ don’t _ have class,” said Iwaizumi, rushing out of the room so he could go upstairs and get ready. Tooru flopped himself back down onto the couch and curled up with the blanket so he could get a few more moments of sleep. If they were dating, he’d wake up to this kind of interaction all the time. Tooru’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. Dating Iwaizumi? No, there was no way he could consider that, they were just friends. Sure, they were friends that could flirt sometimes, but that was only because they’d been friends for so long and were comfortable with it. That’s right, friends. Tooru scrunched up his nose and gripped the blanket tighter. He felt….weird….about that. Time to ignore it for another few weeks. 

The next time he majorly flirted with Iwaizumi happened at Matsukawa’s birthday celebration, which consisted of get together at the apartment with some of their other friends and alcohol that those who had already turned 21 purchased. 

Tooru was sitting cross legged on the ground with a glass of cherry coke vodka that tasted just as bad as it sounded. He knew he wanted to use the get together as an opportunity to flirt with Iwaizumi again, so he made sure to put on his best outfit, consisting of plaid pants, a volleyball tshirt, and a red jacket. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi seemed less than impressed, and was actually conversing with more of the other people there instead of paying attention to him. 

“Do you guys want to play truth or dare,” asked Hanamaki, a bit buzzed. 

“I’m totally in,” said Tooru, jumping at the opportunity. This could be fun, especially if he got everyone else on his side so he could mess with Iwaizumi. His head swarmed with the possibilities for what he could do now. “Come on guys, it’ll be fun.”

“Sure why not,” said Matsukawa, scooting over in the circle. Everyone else seemed to form a circle in the middle of the room. Everyone was taking dares, it seemed, which was perfect for Tooru because it was more interesting than hearing “who do you like” over and over again. They’d all known each other for a while so doing truths wasn’t that interesting. He made himself another shitty coke vodka with whatever was left of the coca cola as people started taking their turns. He didn’t really pay attention much until it was Iwaizumi’s turn. 

“I dare you to take a sip of Oikawa’s drink,” said Kindaichi, pointing over at Tooru. 

“What’s in it?” asked Kunimi. Tooru picked the drink back up off the ground and looked down into it. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a wink, handing it over to Iwaizumi, who looked like he was totally tired of everyone’s shit. “Make sure to drink from a part my lips haven’t touched otherwise it will be an indirect kiss.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“What are you, five?” he asked before downing the rest of the glass. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to go wide. “What the hell did you put in here? It’s awful.”

“You’re so rude, you drink  _ my _ drink and then insult  _ my _ tastes,” pouted Tooru. Iwaizumi handed the glass back to him.

“This is awful, I’m going to go rinse my mouth out,” he said, leaving the room briefly. 

“He’s so dramatic,” joked Kindaichi. Tooru agreed. Suddenly, with Iwaizumi out of the room, he realized something important. It meant that he could get the others to help him with his endeavors. 

“Dare me to kiss Iwa-chan later,” said Tooru, not too loud so Iwaizumi couldn’t hear him from the restroom. 

“Why would I do that?” asked Matsukawa, who was clearly not having any of Tooru’s shit right now.

“Just do it, it’ll be funny,” whined Tooru. He swirled the remaining liquid in his drink a little and rolled his eyes. “Please.”

“Why?”

“Because he always gets super flustered every time we do stuff like that,” said Tooru, a bit slurred. He set his drink back down on the ground without taking another sip from it. He was probably tipsy, he shouldn’t drink too much more.

“You do stuff like this often?” inquired Hanamaki, joining in on the conversation. 

“No, just… Ahg, he’s coming back,” said Tooru, leaning back on his hands. 

“Oikawa, truth or dare?” asked Kunimi. Tooru felt his mouth flatten into a line that one of the underclassmen was asking him a question, and was therefore less likely to help him out, but shook it off. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss someone here,” said Kunimi. Tooru froze for a second. He’d screwed it up and changed it to  _ someone _ which meant that he had to personally select Iwaizumi. Not that he would pick anyone else here since he  _ was _ the person he most wanted to kiss in the room, but it just made him lose the mental game since he wasn’t  _ asked _ to kiss Iwaizumi specifically. He could work with this, though.

“Alright, if you  _ insist _ ,” said Tooru, scooting himself across the circle to find himself in front of Iwaizumi. “I guess it’s your lucky day, you  _ get _ to kiss me.”

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to say something but stopped before Tooru pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief, but it was well anticipated, and Tooru felt himself lingering a lot longer than he should have, resting his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and digging his fingers into it. Oh, the thrill of it all was making his heartbeat increase. He didn’t want to stop, but he felt Iwaizumi pulling away, so he deepened the kiss, pushing more and trying to get his tongue in. 

“I…” Iwaizumi touched his hand to his lips as he looked away. “I’m going to my room.” And with that, he got up and left the circle, the door closing behind him. 

“Was it worth it?” asked Matsukawa. Tooru sighed and looked at the door before getting up and following him out. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi to storm out of the room when he was mad, so was this a different emotion? Why had he left? There were too many unanswered questions, he just needed to know the answers to them. 

The door to Iwaizumi’s room was unlocked so Tooru opened up only to find Iwaizumi lying down on his back on his bed. He sat down next to him awkwardly. Iwaizumi sat up.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“For the game, duh,” said Tooru, as if it were obvious. Iwaizumi scratched his head, unconvinced. It was obvious that he’d at least had  _ something _ to drink, which was probably explaining the mood he was in. Iwaizumi seemed somewhat unsatisfied with the answer Tooru gave, but he cut him off before he could say anything. 

“You never did tell me why you didn’t want to room with me,” slurred Tooru, who, despite calling himself tipsy, was definitely a  _ bit _ more than that. “I won’t answer your questions because I’ve been tyring to ask this one for a while and you keep ignoring it.”

“You’d be the worst roommate.”

“But  _ why _ ? I don’t think  _ you’d  _ be a bad roommate….”

“Fine. Do you want the real answer?”

“Why not, I’m sure it’s something about not wanting to have a roommate as good looking as me because it’d make you jealous,” said Tooru, fluffing up his own hair. 

“You’re…. Not too far off,” said Iwaizumi, his cheeks burning red. The drinks he had earlier were  _ definitely _ helping with how open he was being. “The real reason is because you seem like the type of person to be uncomfortably loud during sex. That’s the  _ last _ thing I need to hear every time you bring a new girl over.”

Now it was Tooru’s turn to blush at Iwaizumi’s crude suggestion. His mind raced with the ways he could answer this, but in his drunken haze his ideas didn’t seem to come to full fruition.  _ Of course I’m loud, I sound great _ wasn’t anywhere near a good response to this. His actual response just seemed to slip out past his lips, and was almost  _ worse _ , in a sense. 

“You’re just jealous,” he pouted. “Jealous that they get to experience me firsthand.”

“And you’re drunk, Trashykawa.”

“I’m just tipsy,” said Tooru, resting his arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’d know if I were drunk.”

“Well, then if you’re so sober, then tell me, what did you mean by  _ that _ ?”

“By what?”

“You’re seriously going to make me repeat it?”

“Repeat what? I don’t know what you’re referencing,” said Tooru, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. In all fairness, he  _ did _ know what Iwaizumi was referencing: his comment about Iwaizumi being jealous. Obviously he was jealous at his ability to score girls if he so wanted to, but the way he phrased the comment made it seem like Iwaizumi was jealous of the girls’ position. It had just slipped out, he didn’t know how to address it now. It was a mistake of sorts. 

“Nevermind, you’re definitely drunk-”

Tooru got flustered. He was  _ not _ about to lose the “drunk or not” argument. 

“I, uh, it’s fun to flirt with you,” blurted out Tooru. “I like getting you flustered when I do things, or when other people comment on how flirty we’re being.”

“What do you mean, you like it?”

“It makes me feel good inside?”

“In a “it feeds my shitty ego” way or, and I can’t believe I’m suggesting this, but is it a “I actually feel good about another human being” kind of way,” asked Iwaizumi, turning his head so he could look Tooru directly in the eyes. Tooru looked away, his cheeks red. 

“I…” Tooru felt the words choking up in his throat.  _ Was _ he just doing this because it made  _ him _ feel good, or…? His head started to spin as he thought about it. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything because I know how you can be about these types of things, but maybe I should. There’s a slight chance that something I say can slip past your ego and actually make a difference. If you don’t mean to flirt with me, cut it the fuck out,” snapped Iwaizumi. 

“If you didn’t like it, then why did you flirt back, hmm? You’re just being pissy right now-” Tooru felt himself getting defensive but he couldn’t stop the words from just coming out. 

“No, Crappykawa, you’re the one who’s being pissy. God, you’re so  _ selfish _ , you don’t even consider how your flirting makes  _ me _ feel. You’re not the only one involved in this, your behavior affects other people too. Like me,” said Iwaizumi. “I need some time to myself. You’ve pissed me off again, but I don’t want to yell at you. I’m not in any shape to drive you home, so just use the couch.”

“Wow, kicking me out of the bedroom, we really  _ do _ fight like a married couple-”

“Did you not listen to a single word I just said?”

Iwaizumi glared at him, clearly mad. Tooru felt his heart break inside. He hadn’t meant to make him mad with the comment, he’d thought it was funny and that it would maybe cheer him up a little bit. But perhaps it was inappropriate. 

“Iwa-chan, I was listening,” said Tooru, pouting. “I just-”

“Goodnight,” said Iwaizumi, pushing Tooru backwards a bit before shutting the door. Tooru didn’t need to jiggle the handle to know it was locked, he could hear the click. He begrudgingly walked down the stairs and looked over at the empty couch before grabbing a blanket and curling up on it. He and Iwaizumi had argued before, but he felt  _ hurt _ inside now, as if he had done something wrong. The thoughts were swarming in his mind, and though he tried to go to bed, he couldn’t. 

Tooru walked back upstairs and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he’d left here a few nights ago. He looked at himself in the mirror. Man, he probably  _ was _ a bit drunk. The Tooru he saw back in the mirror had a tired expression, with hints of sadness in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked back up before making himself a glass of water. Iwaizumi’s words echoed in his mind. __

_ God, you’re so selfish, you don’t even consider how your flirting makes me feel. You’re not the only one involved in this, your behavior affects other people too. Like me… _

He took another glass of water, not caring that it still kind of tasted like his mint toothpaste. Of course he  _ knew _ his behavior had consequences, that’s why he did it. The glass began to slip out of Tooru’s hand slightly when he realized what Iwaizumi was talking about. He quickly put it back down on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He liked the way he flirted with Iwaizumi because it got a rise out of everyone else. Iwaizumi was mad because he was being flirted with, and it didn’t  _ mean _ anything. Tooru ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. It didn’t mean anything because Iwaizumi didn’t  _ want _ it to mean anything, obviously. Or did he?

_ If you don’t mean to flirt with me, cut it the fuck out _

Did Iwaizumi  _ like _ the flirting? Was he just pissed because he thought Tooru was doing it to get a rise out of him? Oh no, did he have a  _ crush _ on Tooru? Normally Tooru wouldn’t discount the fact of someone being attracted to him, but this was Iwa-chan, he wasn’t supposed to have a crush on Tooru. He was just too….. Unattainable. But was he serious? Tooru tried to think back to the conversation, to recall exactly what Iwaizumi’s expression was, but found himself getting more and more frustrated. He needed to do this when he had a sober mind, damn, why did he have to actually get himself drunk here… It wasn’t as if he would recall this better sober, he would need to interact with Iwaizumi more. But now he was  _ mad _ at him. This sucked. 

Tooru clicked off the light to the bathroom and passed Iwaizumi’s room in the hall, the light still on under the door crack. He raised his hand to knock on it, but lingered, the back of his hand barely brushing the door. Iwaizumi was mad at him, so it made sense to talk to him to clear everything up. But  _ how _ mad was he, Tooru couldn’t really remember. What if he fucked everything up, and then things would  _ never _ go back to how they were before? But did he really want them to go back to how they were before? How long had Iwaizumi been mad that he was playing with his emotions? 

Was that what he had been doing? The thought just materialized in Tooru’s mind as he contemplated knocking on the door. It made him sick to think about it, his stomach twisted and turned inside him. He was in the wrong here, wasn’t he…. And that was  _ his own problem _ . He couldn’t just blame this on Iwaizumi misinterpreting him, not when he had been shamelessly flirting for weeks, months, now. He should have realized that there was a chance Iwaizumi could  _ actually _ like him back. Tooru sat down in the hallway next to Iwaizumi’s door and brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on them. 

There were a few options for what he could do now. He could just apologize to Iwaizumi, and never do anything flirty again. But he didn’t  _ want _ to. Truth be told, he did like flirting with Iwaizumi. Suddenly, the realization hit him. How could he have been so oblivious. He  _ liked _ flirting with Iwaizumi, he  _ liked _ other people making jokes about how they were dating, and he had even rigged their game earlier so he could kiss him. He  _ liked _ Iwaizumi. 

Tooru swore under his breath. How could he have been so oblivious? And now he’d gone and fucked everything up. If he had just been a bit more self aware, none of this would have happened. But if he’d known, would he have continued to flirt? Now that he was aware of his crush, the thought of flirting with Iwaizumi seemed a bit...daunting? It was as if all the butterflies that should have been there for the entirety of this crush suddenly woke up from hibernation and decided to swarm now. 

Tooru suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he reminisced back on the past few months, and realized that Iwaizumi was  _ extra _ right to be mad at him, since the guy he was crushing on  _ obviously _ didn’t like him back but was being extra flirty. He sighed. He’d twisted this into more of a mess than he thought.

Over the course of the night, he almost knocked on Iwaizumi’s door a few more times, but instead, always went back to that spot right next to the door to think about everything again. Eventually, he ended up passing out from how tired he was, waking up with the blanket from the couch draped over himself. He didn’t remember walking downstairs to grab it, but it only made him more embarrassed at the idea that someone else had found him sitting here and decided to give him the blanket. Tooru contemplated taking a shower but decided to go downstairs instead. 

“You know we have a couch,” said Hanamaki, making himself eggs in the kitchen. Tooru scratched the back of his head and folded the blanket up and set it down on the couch. His head hurt a little.

“I might have had a bit too much to drink last night,” he admitted, not wanting to say the real reason he ended up falling asleep out there. Hanamaki just nodded and flipped his eggs. Tooru awkwardly sat down at the kitchen table and looked down at his thumbs, twiddling them around obnoxiously as he tried to think about last night. He was still stressed about everything that was happening, and not having Iwaizumi awake and ready to talk to him was frustrating. 

“Okay I’ll bite, you and Iwaizumi had a fight last night,” said Hanamaki, setting his own plate of eggs down on the table for his breakfast. “You look like shit, do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” said Tooru, eyeing the eggs. 

“This is  _ my _ breakfast, you’re not getting any of it,” said Hanamaki. Tooru rolled his eyes. 

“I just…. How long did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That I have…. Well, do you think Iwa-chan likes me?” blurted out Tooru. Hanamaki almost dropped his egg. 

“As a person? I dunno, he seemed pretty mad last night…” teased Hanamaki.

“Uhg, you know what I mean. I think… I fucked up really badly,” said Tooru, resting his chin on top of his hands. “I accidentally played with his feelings a lot.”

“Oh, that? Yeah, he’s been stressing about that for a while, actually,” said Hanamaki between bites of egg. “That’s probably our fault, though, because every time he’d ask us if we thought you meant to do it, we said that you weren’t capable of loving anyone other than yourself.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, it’s kind of true, isn’t it? You’re just flirting with him to feed your own ego,” said Hanamaki. Tooru scowled and rolled his eyes. “Am I wrong? Were you actually doing it because you were interested in him?”

“I…. It’s complicated.” The words rolled off his tongue smoother than he liked. He felt weird about admitting to Hanamaki that he might actually have feelings for Iwaizumi, especially since he  _ just _ realized it. 

“How?”

Technically, Hanamaki was right in his assertion, but it wasn’t like that was  _ still _ the case. Could he pass it off that he had a crush on him the whole time, or should he confess up and try to fix things from now. 

“I guess it  _ started _ like that but-” Tooru winced as Hamaki raised an eyebrow at him. “I realized that the reason I liked flirting with him was because I did have feelings for him, I just didn’t realize it.”

“Wow, that was more straightforward than I thought, are you sure you’re not still wasted from last night?”

“Uhg, shut up, I had to think about this a lot. Even though I  _ am _ great, I don’t always have epiphanies,” scowled Tooru. “I don’t want to ruin things between me and Iwa-chan but I feel like I already crossed a line.” He looked over at Hanamaki’s glass of water where the condensation had started to accumulate on the outside, and watched as a few drops of water fell down the sides of the glass. 

“Is this one of those things where you want me to give you advice and tell you what to do? Because you dug your own hole on this one,” said Hanamaki.

“That’s so cold!” exclaimed Tooru. “Fine, I’ll come up with my own ideas for what to do.”

“There you go, it’ll feel less performative that way.”  
“Do you guys really see me like that?” asked Tooru, trying to fix his hair again. “I know I can be a bit much sometimes, but I’m definitely genuine sometimes.”

“Emphasis on sometimes,” said Hanamaki, clearing up his plate. “If you want my advice, I say take a shower and think it over, you look like a mess. There’s an extra towel in my bathroom, if you want hot water you should probably hurry up before Kindaichi wakes up.”

“Thanks, Hanamaki,” muttered Tooru under his breath as he went back up the stairs. 

He was right, though. After showering, Tooru felt a lot less shaken up and more calm. Though he had another pair of clothes in his sleepaway bag stashed in Iwaizumi’s room, he wasn’t about to knock on the door for the sole purpose of asking for them. Instead, he attempted to towel dry his hair quickly with the towel and slipped into the clothes he’d been wearing before. Checking his phone, it was only 9 am. He’d barely gotten any sleep the last night, but that’d been expected. There was a fair chance Iwaizumi was awake now, or at least waking up. 

He knocked on the door. 

There was no hesitation this time, unlike last night. It was as if his body had made up it’s mind that he  _ needed _ to clear everything up now. He’d thought about it a lot, and though he didn’t really have a plan for what he needed to say, he figured that Hanamaki was right. He needed to appear genuine instead of performative. And what better way to do that than to go off script?

“Iwa-chan,” said Tooru through the door, giving another knock. “Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Liar,” said Tooru, leaning on the wall next to the door. “Say, can we talk? I thought a lot about last night.”

“Good,” said Iwaizumi, opening the door. He was already dressed in his day clothes, and judging the lack of grease in his hair, he’d already showered too. Had he woken up before he did? “I thought a lot about last night, too. But I’m curious about what you have to say.”

“Right,” said Tooru, awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

“Wow, respecting boundaries, that’s new.”

“So I take it you’re still bitter.”

“Damn, this is off to a  _ great _ start,” said Iwaizumi, glaring at him. He closed the door behind as Tooru stepped into the room more and sat down at his desk chair. Iwaizumi sat down on his bed and crossed his ankles.

“I’ve been fretting over this all night I didn’t expect you to be rude to me this early in the morning,” said Tooru, rolling his eyes. “What I want to talk to you is about last night when we were arguing. I thought a  _ lot _ about the argument, and well, you were right, but also wrong.”

“Oh?”

“I… I didn’t realized I liked you. I liked flirting with you because I  _ wanted _ to, and I  _ wanted _ to because it felt  _ right _ . I hadn’t realized it felt that way because I actually  _ was _ interested in you. I mean, you’re Iwa-chan, we’ve been friends forever, there was no way you could like me back, so everything was just for fun. I hadn’t considered that you’d be affected by this too,” rambled Tooru, just spilling everything out. “Everyone always makes comments about how I’m self centered and only care about myself, and well, maybe there’s some truth to that, but I  _ do _ care about you too. I was worried last night that I’d hurt you personally, not just that I’d be out of a friend.”

Iwaizumi was speechless. He looked at Tooru with a mixed expression on his face. His eyes had widened at first, but then his brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought about something. He brought his hand up to his chin to think, covering his mouth with it. 

“Of all the possible ways for you to go about this, I actually didn’t think you’d come close to apologizing,” said Iwaizumi, taking his hand off his chin and looking Tooru in the eyes. “I don’t think it’s totally your fault, though. I got greedy and let you mess around with me because I thought it was the only way I’d get your affection. You put it into words the same way I would have. You’re Oikawa, there’s no way you could like me back,” replied Iwaizumi. Tooru felt a warm and pleasant feeling that Iwaizumi had actually used his name instead one of his teasy nicknames. Though that might be a bad thing, if he was actually pissed. Suddenly it didn’t feel as good. 

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m still pissed. I spent all night worrying about the fact that I essentially confessed to you, dumbass. I had no idea how you’d take it. It was so stupid of me, I wasn’t sure at all that you’d accept it,” said Iwaizumi, crossing his arms. “You don’t know how hard it was for me to sleep.”

“Hey, I was worrying about things too, Iwa-chan,” scoffed Tooru. “I thought you hated me for sure.”

“Okay then fine. I don’t hate you, Shittykawa,” said Iwaizumi, returning to the nicknames. Tooru felt a breath of relief escape his mouth. “And for the record, I  _ do _ like you.”

“While we’re clearing things up, I’ll admit, I do like you too,” said Tooru, feeling a stupid grin cross his face. “And I’m not just flirting with you to get a rise out of you. I’m doing it  _ because _ I like you.”

Now Iwaizumi had a matching grin on his face, but was clearly trying to suppress it a bit. 

“Does this count as me asking you out, or you asking me out, since you technically confessed first last night, but I’d been outwardly flirting with you long before-”

“Oh my god shut up, I’m claiming it,” said Iwaizumi. “So if anyone asks, I asked  _ you _ out, and  _ you _ said yes.” Iwaizumi leaned back a bit on his hands. 

“Hm, I’m not sure that fits the canonical progression, do you think the others would believe us if that was our story?” asked Tooru, smirking. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Does it matter? I think it’s just as likely as us getting together in the first place, because there’s absolutely  _ no  _ way you would ask out  _ me _ first,” said Iwaizumi. “And besides, don’t you always go around saying that I’m totally out of your league?”

“Well, there  _ is _ such a thing as settling-”

He was met with a pillow to the face to shut him up. Tooru grabbed the pillow and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Okay fine, I’m kidding. But what if we just don’t tell the others?” he suggested, kneading the pillow. “We can just keep acting like we normally do and see how long it takes them to notice.”

“Honestly, I think that’d be fun,” said Iwaizumi. “It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, but I  _ did _ like flirting with everyone in front of you, or the little comments everyone would make about it. We could casually up the ante.”

“I like where this is going,” said Tooru, nodding his head. “Hanamaki already had breakfast, but I haven’t yet because he wouldn’t make any for me.”

“Oh my god, Shittykawa, you’re such a child,” sighed Iwaizumi. He got up off his bed. “Fine, let’s go downstairs and have breakfast. I’m not going to make it for you but I’ll show you where the cereal is so you can make yourself your own bowl.”

“Uhg, fine,” whined Tooru. The two of them walked down the stairs quietly as to not wake up anyone else in the apartment. 

“Wow, you actually folded up the blanket.”

“Oh?” asked Tooru, playfully wrapping his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and draping his hands across his chest. “So it  _ was _ you who gave me the blanket last night.”

“Yeah, because you were too drunk to make your way down the stairs and find the couch.”

“That’s not true! I was going to talk to you last night to clear things up but kept freaking myself out,” said Tooru. “And fine, I  _ was _ a bit drunk last night, I’ll admit it. Does it make you feel better?”

“No.”

“Damn it, I admitted for nothing then,” said Tooru dramatically, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet and pouring some dry cereal into it. “The things I do for you.”

“You’re not seriously put out by that are you?” joked Iwaizumi. The two of them sat across from each other at the table.

“Hm, what if I said I was?” asked Tooru, trying to spin his own joke on him.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Fine,” said Tooru before shoveling some dry cereal into his mouth. Once he finished, he pushed the bowl to the side and got up. “Scoot your chair back a lil.”

“Why?”

Iwaizumi seemed a bit perplexed at the sudden demand, but Tooru was already on his way to the other side of the table. 

“Because I don’t have to make excuses anymore,” said Tooru, straddling his legs over Iwaizumi’s thighs before sitting down. “Do you realize how much brainpower I had to exert to plan out my flirts? Everything was perfectly calculated, not too obvious, but not too subtle. I am merely a master at flirting.” He looked down at Iwaizumi in the eyes and smirked. Judging by Iwaizumi’s reaction to this, the shameless flirting was a way better option than the subtle stuff.

“I’m trying to eat my breakfast,” said Iwaizumi, with a stupid grin on his face. 

“I’m breakfast.”

Tooru felt his cheeks heat up at his stupid comment but it was worth it.

“Well, if you insist,” said Iwaizumi, pulling him in closer for a kiss. Tooru felt Iwaizumi’s hands running up his back and grabbed onto his shoulders so he could lean into the kiss more without tipping the chair over. They kissed again, and again, before Tooru pulled back and resed his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Oh, there is one more thing I wanted to address about last night.”

“Oh?” asked Iwaizumi, cocking his head to the left a little. 

“When you first mentioned that you didn’t want to be roommates with me because you didn’t want to…. Hear me… having… Shit, why is it so much harder to say while I’m sober,” cursed Tooru under his breath. He felt his legs shaking slightly since they weren’t touching the ground. “You didn’t want to hear my sex noises when I’d bring girls over. I assumed you’d be jealous, but I thought it was  _ of _ me not the girls-”

“Is this some weird ego stroke?” asked Iwaizumi, covering his mouth as his cheeks turned a deep red. “Why the hell would you bring that up again.”

“Well, we still have a year left of college, so I was wondering if you’d change your mind and want to room with me next year,” said Tooru, tapping his fingers together excitedly. “I mean, who  _ wouldn’t _ want to room with me. Besides, then you wouldn’t have to worry about other people hearing my sex noises-”

“I’m speechless.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made me feel super awkward about it last night, I’m just returning the favor. You reap what you sow,” said Tooru, before leaning in to give him a kiss. Iwaizumi turned his head away so his lips were met with a cheek. “Hmmm Iwa-chan~” 

“You know, just once, I’ll indulge in whatever  _ this _ is,” said Iwaizumi, biting his bottom lip. “If you’re trying to use a sexy voice…. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s working, you fucking dork.” Tooru was glad that his teasy voice was having an affect on him. 

And so he said it, over and over, his “Oh, Iwa-chan~” s and other various version as they made out on the chair. Iwaizumi pushed it back against the wall so they wouldn’t have to worry about tipping it over. Months of stored up feelings were released into a flurry of different kisses and touches, fingers tracing everywhere and everything. 

Tooru had completely tuned out the outside world; they both had. It didn’t matter right now since all they could focus on was each other. That was, until a startling sound broke both of their concentration. 

“I uh….” Kindaichi bent over quickly to pick up the phone that he’d dropped at the base of the stairs. “I guess after last night I shouldn’t be surprised... I’ll just make myself brunch or something later. I don’t need to have breakfast right now.” And with that, he scrambled back up the stairs quickly. 

“You know, I still get that thrill of being caught,” said Tooru, turning around to check if Kindaichi had left yet.

“I think you’re just an exhibitionist,” said Iwaizumi, rolling his eyes. “It kind of fits with your egocentric personality.”

“Hey!”

“It’s not an insult unless you take it like one,” joked Iwaizumi. Tooru flipped his hair out of his eyes. Being honest about his feelings with Iwaizumi was so much better than having to dance around them. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands and put them on top of his thighs and held them there. 

“Question, how much homework do you have, because I did most of mine earlier this week, and it’s Saturday, so…” He gave Iwaizumi an awkward wink. Iwaizumi bit down harder on his bottom lip. 

“What a coincidence, I  _ also _ don’t have much homework,” he said, squeezing his hands on Tooru’s thighs. “Do you want to come upstairs and…. Study….” Tooru laughed at that. 

“You know, I might just take you up on that offer,” he said, sealing the deal with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop this fic was supposed to be ~3k but I ended up taking an extra week to write it so now it's a longer oneshot. The last time I wrote this pairing I did it from Iwaizumi's perspective so I kind of wanted to try one from Oikawa's too. Hopefully I did them justice, haha. Please let me know what you liked about it, I spent a lot of time on this fic :3


End file.
